Ecuador
Basics Ecuador has four network operators: * Claro * Movistar * CNT * Tuenti (MVNO Telefonica - Movistar) 2G and 3G is on 850 Mhz on Claro and Movistar and on 1900 Mhz on CNT. 4G/LTE has started on 700 and 1700 MHz (AWS) Band 4 on CNT and 1900 MHz Band 2on Movistar in Quito only. By law you have to be an Ecuadorian citizen to buy a SIM card. In practice it's easy to find a store that will activate it in someone else’s name, and then transfer it to you a few days later. The store will still want identification however, so bring your passport. 'Claro '(aka Conecel) Claro (Conecel) by América Móvil is the market leader in Ecuador with 2/3 of all mobile customers. It has the best coverage especially in remote areas. Availablility Their prepaid SIM card is available in their stores store locator. Top up there or at many supermarkets and pharmacies for 3, 5, 6, 10, 20, 30$. Starter packs come as: * regular voice and data SIM for $5 with $3 credit * as "Prepaid Banda Ancha Móvil" (BAM = Mobile Broadband) SIM for 110.88 (tax incl.) with 500 MB per month for one year included 'Data feature packs' These packages can be loaded on all SIM cards: Additional data is $0.8 per MB. You can order any of the packs by dialing * 611 or * 123 #. 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM (2FF) and micro-SIM (3FF) available. 'More information' *Website: Claro *APN: internet.claro.com.ec 'Movistar' Movistar is the second network in the country, giving even better speeds in the cities but lower coverage coverage map Availablility Their prepaid SIM card is available in their stores http://www.movistar.com.ec/tienda/store-finder Top up there or at many supermarkets for 2, 3, 6, 10, 15, 30$. Starter packs comes regular voice and data SIM for $5 with $3 credit 'Data feature packs' These monthly internet packs can be booked: Activation by sending the code to 333. Max. speed is 2 MBps. The one and three day packs are not recurrent, the longer packs all auto-renew. Data outside of packages is $2 per MB. 'More information' * website: movistar only in Spanish * APN: internet.movistar.com.ec * Username and password: movistar 'CNT' CNT for Corporación Nacional de Telecomunicaciones is the public provider in Ecuador. Is the only one that support 4G LTE. They focus mainly on ADSL and landline phone connections. Though it has a mobile network too, but this is rather limited. So check coverage before: coverage map Availablility Their SIM card is available at their stores store locator. Top ups can be made there or other outlets like gas stations or supermarkets for 3, 6, 10 or 15$. Data plan They sell a data-only "Megachip Banda Ancha Móvil" for $10 ($11.20 tax incl.) per month containing 1.2 GB. Additional data is $0.224 per MB. More information * website: CNT in Spanish * APN: internet3gsp.alegro.net.ec Tuenti Tuenti is the first MVMO in Ecuador , with the same Movistar coverage. They focus mainly on teenager. Availabiliy Sim card are availaible nationwide on supermarkets, drugstores, gas stations. The starter kit cost $5USD and includes: * Chip Tuenti ** Unlimited WhatsApp and Facebook ( 7 days ) ** 100MB internet ( 7 days ) ** 15 Minutes (7 days ) ** 15 SMS (7 days ) ** 14 days of Tuenti App (voice and chat with other tuenti on-net ) Data Plan (aka Combos) * 5 USD (7 Days) ** Unlimited WhatsApp and Facebook ( 7 days ) ** 100 MB ** 15 Minutes ** 15 SMS * 10 USD (15 Days) ** Unlimited WhatsApp and Facebook ( 15 days ) ** 200 MB ** 30 Minutes ** 30 SMS * 15 USD (30 Days) ** Unlimited WhatsApp and Facebook ( 30 days ) ** 400 MB ** 60 Minutes ** 60 SMS Minutes and SMS can be used to call or SMS to Ecuador, USA, Canada, Mexico, Colombia, Peru, Italy and Spain More Information * tuenti.ec